


A Team Fortress Christmas

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Also Father/Son fluff between a certain young man and a French man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Christmas Wish

"Oh of course, we'd love to have you over!"

Scout in blue was in the middle of decorating the gingerbread cookies he would give his teammates on Christmas when he heard his mother in the next room on the phone. Adding the last few touches, he walked in slowly eavesdropping on her conversation with a certain French man in red.

"It's no trouble, really. You both could at least bond a little more then you do on your jobs."

Scout stood there silently, as if waiting.

She noticed her son there, "I must go now, just my baby boy." She smiled, "Okay, love you too."

 _'ugh...'_ Scout found it typical. She then hung up and turned to face her young trooper, "Did you want something, honey?"

"... That Spy's visiting?"

"He insisted, you should know how he is."

"And it's for how long?"

His mother frowned, "Look, I know you two don't always get along and it was sudden for you to take in but you might get to like him." She then added, "Only until the end of the week from Christmas day. He might bring you a little something."

"..." He nodded silently, bowing his head. His mother waited for one of his usual replies or snarks about Spy, till she took a closer look at her son's face. A small glisten was slowly moving down his face before taking off from his chin.

"Sweetheart?"

"Ma...?" Scout looked up almost shyly, his baby blue eyes all glassy. Another sparkled tear came down his face.

Mother instincts kicked in, "Aw baby, come here." She embraced her son as he embraced back, with silent sobs that seemed to have come out of nowhere. She patted his back as he held onto her.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me." She cooed silently. Perhaps he had been bullied on the battlefield again. Maybe his team's Soldier was yelling at him again for being weak and helpless. Whatever the reason, she'd take care of it, and...

"Mommy?"

"Yes, what is it baby?"

"When..." he sighed and said in an almost soft tone, "When can Red Spy move in with us?"

She seemed rather surprised at this. Normally whenever she'd mention the other team's spy, her son would either moan, complain or just give a roll with the eyes. But now, it seemed as if... He was willing to accept Spy after all. Happy tears in her eyes, she hugged back, "We'll see, honey... We'll see..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cheers!"

"Oktober fest!"

It was Christmas time around TF, and both the REDs and the BLUs had actually joined altogether to celebrate the good holidays. Red Demoman sat with Blu Soldier, gulping down his eggnog. Wasn't like his scrumpy, but it was pretty tasty.

The American in blue had to halt his former friend, holding up his slice of carrot cake, "This is mine. Do you understand that?"

"Aye..." Demoman reached down and, much to the Blu's disbelief, held up a plate of the hugest slice he himself had ever seen. Instantly, jealousy set in.

"Damnit!"

And while the Red Medic was telling his story of how he lost his medical paper to a Blu Engineer, nearby the Red's Scout and Heavy and the Blu's Spy were in the middle of a Poker game.

"What's happened to your leetle Scout?" The Heavy in red was asking.

"Only went to spend time with his dear mother." Spy tossed in some poker chips, "And I'm sure your Spy is with them as well."

Red Scout just rubbed his hands and pushed all his chips to the middle of the table, "All in."

"Oh please."

"I'm waiting..."

Heavy pushed in his chips as Spy, reluctantly, did the same, muttering in French. With a slight smirk, he turned over his cards to reveal what he had, "Gentlemen?"

"Da..." Heavy turned his cards over, "This is okay."

"Merde..."

"Uh, boys?" Scout quickly turned his cards to reveal he had the winning hand.

"Fak!"

"Vhat??"

"No, that's a pretty good job." The boy in red gathered all the poker chips to his side of the table.

"I will not lose to lucky cowards!"

"Easy, big guy. That's how you got yourself thrown out of that inventory."

The Russian murmured, "Was not Heavy's proudest moment."

**Meanwhile**

"Amazing as always, Ma." The Blu Scout rubbed his stomach from a recent meal, with the Red Spy. His mother smiled.

"You did a fine job, mon cherie."

"My boys have worked themselves so hard lately..." She shared a quick kiss with the French in red. As she left the room, Blu Scout slightly pouted, rapidly poking the head in the head until he got his attention.

"What?"

"Just ate, mind you."

"Virgin."

"Boys." The woman called from the living room, "C'mon, we're getting started."

\--

The three of them sat around the tree, each with a present. Blu Ma and Red Spy were on the couches, as the boy in blue sat on the floor. She was the first to open her gift, which of course came from the man in the mask himself. She smiled, "Oh, Merci chocolates."

"Just a special thank you, petite flower."

Scout slightly rolled his eyes at this, but didn't seem too bothered about it. As his mother left to check on what seemed to be her third batch of cookies, he and the Spy had a staredown.

"...Shall we?"

"You first."

The older man smiled, tearing off the wrapping paper and was surprised to see not one but two boxes of cigarettes.

"Your favorite brand."

Red Spy paused but then spoke, "Thank you for being such a dear friend."

"Hehe." Scout then tore the paper to his present and halted dumbfounded to see it was a movie; the Wizard of Oz.

"...you son of a bitch."

"But of course."

\--

Later, after the gifts had been opened and few cookies were eaten, the older couple sat close by the fireplace, smiling at each other as soft Christmas music played from the small radio. Scout sat across from them on the other couch, thinking stuff over. Yes Spy was the on the enemy team and his mother did indeed seem to love this man, yet... an idea popped in his head as he suddenly remembered something he once did. Without a word, he dashed out of the room to somewhere.

"Honey?"

Spy shrugged, "Perhaps he's giving us our alone time..."

"Oh you sweet man..."

*Whistle*!

"What?" Both Spy and boy's mother looked up in surprise, as Scout entered the room again, carrying what seemed to be another present, only thin and flat but it was pretty big.

"Ma? Spy?"

"Is this...?" Spy gently took the large gift, and with the help of his lover, unwrapped the present. It looked like a painting of some sort and as more of the paper came loose, both the man and the woman looked more then surprised again. It was indeed a painting, but done with so much detail. There was the mother, with 'Ma' labeled next to her picture; The Blu Scout himself with his own name printed next to his picture. Lastly there was the Red Spy and printed next to his picture...

Not 'shape-shifting rat', not even 'spook'...

...but 'Dad'?

"Oh baby, how long did this take you?" The mother asked her son, impressed with his talent in the artwork.

"I'd say about one or two weeks."

"Scout..." Spy placed the portrait down and stood up slowly to face the younger man in blue, a strange look on his face. Scout only stared back, slightly hugging himself. Both of them were caught on certain memories from on the battle field.

_Blu Scout had been shot by the Red Sniper just as the battle had ended and respawn had been switched off but Red Spy was able to save him from drowning and begged for his Red Medic to help the boy, which he did._

_Red Spy Had been shot by the Blu Soldier until Blu Scout and his friend Heavy, defended the man in red, when the boy's mother showed up and gave the Soldier a sharp piece of her mind._

Both men just stared at each other almost deeply. Scout was starting to feel uneasy that maybe this whole thing was a bad idea and as the Red Spy came closer, he tried backing away but was already pulled into an embrace. He remembered also, that he had talked with his mother about the Red Spy...possibly moving in with them... He sniffled slightly and hugged back, as the Spy patted his back.

"The outcome was never really in doubt..." Spy then added, "But we'd have to wait and see, now won't we?"

"Yeah...yeah..."

the mother stood up and joined the huggle with two of her favorite boys, as the three of them stood there silently together.

... a merry Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback moments between Scout and Spy came from stories that I've requested from ThisisPorky.


End file.
